Tangled Up In You
by watchingstarsdie
Summary: "All this time we were waiting for each other. All this time I was waiting for you." SB drabbles.
1. 1 (120 words)

**A/N:** This would be a collection of totally unrelated Seblaine drabbles. The only thing it would have in common is that Sebastian and Blaine are in it. And oh, some of them are snippets that I couldn't turn into actual fics. :)

* * *

Blaine's eyes lit up when he spotted the familiar figure among the crowd. He couldn't help the increase in his pace, muttering apologies as he passed through the sea of people between them, wanting to minimize the distance as soon as possible.

For some bizarre reason, it seemed Sebastian always knows when Blaine is within a 12-meter radius. It becomes a problem since Blaine can never surprise him and Blaine really, _really_ likes surprising people.

Sebastian turned around and his eyes lit up as well, the corners crinkled with the smile that graced his features, as he took in Blaine's fast approaching giddy form.

"Hi, Killer."

"Hey," Blaine breathlessly replied before reaching up, on his tiptoes, to meet Sebastian's lips.

* * *

**I just don't understand why you two aren't boyfriends. -_-**


	2. 2 (333 words)

**A/N**: Post 4x07.

* * *

It wasn't that Blaine was pissed at Sebastian for the whole trophy thing. It's just a trophy and it's not like he wasn't pleased with the pretext to visit Dalton. Contrary to everyone's notion of how oblivious he is- which he could be at times- he did notice the look on Sebastian's face. A blind man could have seen it, so how on earth was he not too. Besides, subtlety has never really been Sebastian's thing.

It was a look he was familiar with. Brittany called him out on it once, way back then when things still made sense. She said it was how Santana looks at her when she thinks Brittany doesn't notice. So does Mike with Tina and she also mentioned seeing Puck glancing at Quinn with that look. She asked if they met after Glee club to practice it because Blaine's really good at it.

And now it's Sebastian looking at him with _that_ look.

Blaine's pissed. He's pissed that he notices it. He's pissed that it's directed at him. He's pissed that it's coming from Sebastian. And most of all, he's pissed that it makes him feel like there's a butterfly riot in his stomach.

He knows he's being rude and petty when he gives short answers and just spares him a glance, but what else was he supposed to do? Blaine glances out the window, the passing students, the ugly vase that still stands at the corner; glances at everything except Sebastian. Until he no longer could.

"…here to see. Captain of the Warblers."

It catches him of guard, what he sees in those green eyes. It has been a year, they've barely talked since Regionals and Sebastian's looking at him like that. Blaine doesn't understand it, it doesn't make sense. So he takes the easy way out, as he had always done when it comes to anything Sebastian related, he denies what is as obvious as day, and says, "I thought you were Captain of the Warblers."

* * *

**I don't think I'll fully get over how screwed over I felt after that episode.**


	3. 3 (98 words)

**A/N**: A snippet. :) For the life of me I couldn't turn this into an actual fic so here it is.

* * *

"Why don't you just fucking back off and leave me alone just like everyone else?" Blaine growled his voice growing louder with each word.

"Do you want me to?" Sebastian calmly asked back, eyes boring into Blaine's.

"Yes!" Blaine cried out. Sebastian's composure just fuels his anger.

"You see, that's the thing, Killer." Sebastian said, closing the distance between them, that Blaine has to look up so as to not break eye contact. "Your mouth says one thing," Sebastian's gaze moved to his lips before flicking back up to meet his hazel ones, "but your eyes scream another."


	4. 4 (173 words)

**A/N:** This was supposed to be 1/3 of a Sleeping!Seblaine series (with 'Sweet Dreams') but SD got long and this was super short and I never got around to polishing the 3rd part, so nevermind. Thank you for all your lovely feedback! :)

* * *

Sebastian had his back against the door, legs sprawled in front of him. A look of awe and curiosity was written across his face as he watched Blaine's chest rise and fall, lightly snoring, on the bed.

The novelty of seeing Blaine in such a manner hasn't worn-off yet, it's been 2 months since he first got a glimpse of a slumbering Blaine Anderson, and whatever charm it has still holds strong.

There was such an open vulnerability and childlike innocence to Blaine that was refreshingly beautiful, enchanting to watch. The unsaid trust that went with letting him be seen in such a state still manages to overwhelm Sebastian.

Blaine's sleeping form was basked in the errant rays of sunlight slipping into the room, His curls were fighting off the gel that held them in place. A hint of stubble was also visible across his jaw. His lips were slightly parted, quirked into a small smile. And he was dressed in an old jersey of Sebastian.

Sebastian had never seen anything more perfect.


	5. 5 (301 words)

**A/N:** Loosely based on this amazing photoset (spuffina*tumblr*com/post/41928946484/sebastiansaurusrex-blaine-ran-down-the-halls-of)

* * *

It wasn't anything big. It was actually a tiny detail, insignificant to most. It was that small fact in their "relationship" that made Blaine realize that Sebastian is moving on from him.

They are friends now. Good friends, in fact. They've established that. But it still doesn't stop Sebastian from dropping innuendos and flirting shamelessly just to see the red creep up from Blaine's neck towards his cheeks, coloring it prettily, as he so often says. Blaine knows Sebastian still wanted him… until one spring afternoon that is.

He just got off the phone from a running late Sebastian when the realization hit him.

"See you in 5 minutes, Blaine."

_Blaine. Blaine.__Blaine._

He tries to remember the last time Sebastian has called him anything other than _Blaine_.

Other trivial things surfaced instead. '_Anderson_' is no longer playfully flirty, just… playful. The "accidental" brushes are just that, accidental. He also remembers the times he can feel Sebastian's eyes on him as he walks away or when Sebastian watches him for long periods of time that is considered inappropriate for '_just friends_', but he hasn't been met with a smirk (in response to being caught staring) in weeks. He can't remember the last time he called him anything but _Blaine_, the last time he called him '_Killer_'.

Huh. Isn't this what he wanted? For them to be just friends. Since when did the inconsequential actions, that he thought so little of before, become so important to him? Since when did he associate the nickname to the thin line they've always been toeing since the day they met?

He never thought that Sebastian would take a step away from the line, away from the brink of them becoming something more, but it seemed he had.

Blaine doesn't know what to feel about it.


	6. 6 (346 words)

**A/N: Prompt fill on tumblr.**

* * *

_prompt: apocalypse fic_

* * *

The world was ending and it felt like this room was the last to go.

It was silent except for Blaine's breathing, your arms wrapped around him as he laid asleep half atop you. The steady beat of his heart anchoring you (just like always).

It wouldn't be long now, you think.

You've both agreed to take sleeping pills. You took them at the same time, hazel eyes never leaving green. You've also agreed to not say anything anymore, to have your last words to each other be, "I love you." A lot of things may have changed but Blaine's romantic streak remains, and it's not as if you can deny him this one last thing.

He snuggled into you, pressing kisses on your jaw, down your neck, and lastly through your shirt above your heart; as he drew random patterns with his fingers on your stomach. He looked up through his lashes and gave you a smile that you once swore you'd make it your life mission to do anything to always make him smile like that. He pressed his lips to yours briefly (you've done the whole the-world-is-ending sex) before pulling back and started humming _**your**_ song. You couldn't love him more at that moment.

Blaine's fingers slowly stills and his breath evens out, and you spit out the pills.

You'd have this last moments with Blaine. You may not have forever to share but you'd be damned if you'd give up these last ones.

You looked down at the beautiful man in your arms, pressing a chaste kiss on his forehead, memorizing every inch of the face you've grown to love more than anything, as if you don't know it like the back of your hand. You can't help but feel a twisted sense of gratitude that this was how everything would end.

You and him, together.

A loud boom.

You bring his left hand to your lips, kissing the metal band on his ring finger.

Muffled screams.

_What could it hurt?_

The room shook.

"Thank you, for giving me a chance."

Darkness.


	7. 7 (475 words)

**A/N: Prompt fill on tumblr.**

**ournoisyhearts: Hope this makes up for the last chapter. ;)**

* * *

_prompt: fantasy/fairytale AU_

* * *

Theirs was not the typical fairytale, although it does start with 'o_nce upon a time' _and ends with _'and they lived happily ever after'._

Most fairytales include a prince and a princess separated by obstacles, be it a dragon, an evil queen, a wicked witch, or another prince or princess as a rival for affection. It wouldn't matter in the end, because in the end, their love for each could conquer it all.

Magic or no, their certainty in their love is far stronger than anything the world can throw their way.

Once upon a time the crowned prince Blaine fell in love with a young blue-eyed man. Their love was one for the ages, the kind of story told from generation to generation. Prince Blaine would do anything for his love and he did, leaving behind his home to go to the blue-eyed man's kingdom. This is the part where we leave of with a, '_and they lived happily ever after'_ but they didn't. The epic romance has lost its magic and left in its wake was a pair of broken hearts.

Years have passed and Blaine (he had given up his title when he decided to follow his heart) no longer aspires for that storybook romance he once believed in. This was the real world and true love doesn't just come knocking on your door. He was content with the life he has made in this kingdom. He made friends, and though it could never come close to what he had in his old life, it was still something he treasures.

Little does Blaine know that his happily ever after did come knocking- well, pounding- on his door one spring afternoon.

"There is no dragon?" A tall man with chestnut hair and green eyes asked the moment Blaine pulled the door open.

"I beg your pardon?" Blaine asked taken aback by the strange question and the seriousness behind it.

"Blaine Anderson. Ser Sebastian Smythe. Where is the dragon?"

He took the offered hand and shook it, shooting a look that is a mixture of curiosity and amused affection at Sebastian.

"A knight in shining armor come to rescue me? Does that make me the damsel in distress?"

"I came to slay the dragon and bring you back home." Sebastian said, inconspicuously trying to look behind Blaine as though Blaine was hiding the dragon in his house.

"I don't think we have any dragons at the moment. You can come back some other time if it pleases you." Blaine said, tone light and teasing.

Sebastian's expression as he decides whether Blaine was joking or not, made him grin wider. He impulsively pressed into Sebastian's personal space, and standing on his tip toes whispered to Sebastian's ear, "Thank you, but I can slay my own dragons."

This is where the 'o_nce upon a time_' of their story starts.


	8. 8 (416 words)

**A/N: Thanksgiving (04x08) missing bitter that we didn't get any seblaine scenes in that episode and idk I found Blaine's dispostion before/during/after ND's performance a bit "not that cheerful" considering everything that just happened. I 89% believed this happened. This has been on my WIP folder for ages. Title stolen form Just A Kiss - Lady Antebellum. Sorry for any errors.**

* * *

"Oh. Hey, Sebastian." Blaine says (Sebastian has heard enough of Blaine's side of the conversation to be able to pinpoint the moment where Blaine forces the unpleasant thoughts of _another promise_ that he knows is starting to form in the forefront of Blaine's mind- after all this time, he has accepted that _reading _Blaine is unnaturally easy- as an aftermath of the unexpected phone call). The smile on Blaine's face widening as he kept his phone and rested his weight on the ladder behind him, "You were really great up there."

Sebastian doesn't say anything, just quirks his lips and eyebrows in response, his long legs bringing him into Blaine's personal space in a few strides. He looks down on Blaine, back pressed hard against the ladder to be able to look up at Sebastian with huge questioning eyes.

Sebastian tilts his head to the right before he slowly decreases the remaining distance between them. His intention crystal clear.

Closer... and closer... and closer. Allowing Blaine to push him away, letting him say 'no', granting him time to escape.

Blaine doesn't. He stands there, waiting (maybe even anticipating).

Not once did Sebastian break eye contact, asking permission and a thousand other things.

Then their lips touch, eyes closing at the sensation. It was hesitant at first, nothing more than a brush of Sebastian's lips against Blaine. Light. Testing. Still giving Blaine the opportunity to walk away.

Blaine doesn't.

Sebastian takes it as an approval and presses his lips more firmly against Blaine's. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him when he felt Blaine's lips, warm and soft, move against his. Blaine's lips parted to deepen the kiss and Sebastian tongue flicks out instinctively. Blaine nips at Sebastian's lower lip and- and Sebastian pulls back (if this goes any further, he won't be able to stop) the tiny whine of protest from Blaine almost had him claiming Blaine's lips once more. Almost.

"I've always wanted to know how that would feel." Sebastian says, breathless as he rested his forehead on Blaine's own, licking his lips, chasing after the taste of Blaine, bittersweet.

He meets Blaine's eyes through his lashes and finds surprise, confusion, and something more (something Sebastian can't allow himself to name) in them. Sebastian takes him in, as if it were the last time (maybe it is). He allowed himself to brush his lightly knuckles along Blaine's jaw.

"Good luck out there, Killer." Sebastian mutters dropping his hand to his side before walking away.


	9. 9 (557 words)

**A/N:** **Brought about by Grant's current hairstyle.**

* * *

The muffled distressed meows coming from their dorm room made Blaine's pace quicken. They've talked about how Sebastian would behave around Mr. Puss to prevent future scratch marks. Clearly, his boyfriend never listens.

He slammed the door open and the sight that greeted him was something that, he was embarrassed to acknowledge, wasn't unfamiliar. Sebastian was struggling in keeping Mr. Puss still with one hand while the other held an electronic clipper.

"Drop the clippers, Sebastian."

The distraction of him arriving was what Mr. Puss needed to squirm out of Sebastian's grip, but before moving away, he hissed at Sebastian and made a swipe at his arm.

"Hunter? And why are you wearing my beanie?" He asked as he moved in the room, "It's sweltering, take it off. You'll get sweat on it."

"No." Tugging the beanie lower around his head as he pouted petulantly.

"Sebastian." Blaine said rather fondly, taking advantage of Sebastian's lack of sight, grabs at the beanie and whips it off- It was his favourite one- his momentum making him roll off to the other side of the bed.

He turns around to tease Sebastian but the feeling of victory vanished as quickly as it came at the sight before him. His boyfriend cut his hair- no, not cut. Cut would be a few inches. This wasn't a hair-cut. This was- it looked like peach fuzz. Only the fuzz wasn't on a peach but on his boyfriend's head. The head that used to have glorious brown hair. Hair that he loves running his hand through. Hair that is now gone.

**Hunter.**

"I'm going to kill him. I'm. Going. To. Kill. Him." Blaine says, his eyes wide, taking in his boyfriend's hair- or lack of it.

"It's not that bad." Sebastian says with a roll of his eyes at Blaine's dramatics. His false bravado breaks when he adds, "Is it?"

The change in Sebastian's voice prompted Blaine to look past his hair and to his eyes. The uncertainty in them made his plan on revenge for Hunter be put on hold.

He sat on the bed and pats the spot beside him.

"My hair grows back pretty fast," Sebastian mumbles as he closes the distance between them. "But I totally understand if you don't want to be seen with me in public."

Blaine wraps an arm around him and settles down on the pillows behind them. Sebastian rests his head on Blaine's shoulder and he instinctively runs a hand on Sebastian head. It felt... different. It would take some getting used to.

"So no shaving Mr. Puss' fur?"

"The cat is innocent, Bastian." Blaine mutters. Sebastian snorts at that and Blaine adds, "Don't worry, I'll help you get back even."

"You wanna know something?"

"Hmm?"

Blaine slides down so he was at level with Sebastian, meeting him eye-to-eye, the closeness almost making him cross-eyed, "I might have a thing for super short hair."

"Do you now?"

"Or I might just have a thing for you," Blaine smiles as he pulls Sebastian to meet his lips.

The hair might take some getting used to, but this- being able to kiss this boy beside him whenever he wanted to was something he will never get used to.


	10. 10 (913 words)

**A/N: prompt fill for anon: _vanilla_ & i guess also a prompt fill for the seblainesunday prompt: _dalton blazer_. ****there is a scene influenced by a dair scene since it was _daw_ last week and it just happened. ****set during dynamic duets.**

* * *

"Blaine!" Sebastian called out, jogging to catch up with the other boy, his steps echoing in the near empty corridor.

Blaine paused and turned around to face him, watching the other boy approach, bracing himself.

"Keep it." Sebastian extended the blazer he was holding towards Blaine once he was near enough, before Blaine can reject the offer he added, "It was custom made for you. It's a bit creepy how the other Warblers know your size but it isn't going to fit anyone else. Just take it."

"Thanks," Blaine replied as he gingerly took the blazer, draping it on his left arm out of habit.

"I hope to see you around." Sebastian shot him one of those rare small smiles of his and turned to leave.

Blaine was tempted to call out, he wouldn't lie and say that he didn't expect the other boy to put one another effort to make him come back. Sebastian only took a few steps when he froze and turned back to Blaine with a look of realization written across his face.

"Raspberry."

"Excuse me?"

"You smell like raspberries."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow hoping an explanation to the odd statement, an unconscious smile gracing his lips.

"It used to be vanilla," confusion overtaking Sebastian's features.

"You'd have to give me more than that Sebastian," Blaine's voice taking on an amused tone.

Sebastian shook his head as if to clear it and said, "Before- before you've always smelled like vanilla. It was nice."

"Oh," Blaine said, surprised that something so inconsequential was noticed by Sebastian and that he even _liked_ it. "It's my hair gel," Blaine explained, "raspberry scented. I thought I needed something new." _When Kurt left, _a tiny voice in his mind supplemented.

"Right, of course." Sebastian simply nodded and gave him a small wave in departure.

This time, Blaine calls out before he can stop himself, "No more one last sales pitch to make me come back?"

"You're not coming back." Sebastian stated rather matter-of-factly, turning back to him, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I'd like to think I know the real Blaine enough that I know whatever happened in the common room wasn't enough." He adds with a shrug, "Feel free to prove me wrong though, you still know where admission is."

Blaine nodded, words failing him at the open honesty, and at how true they were that he couldn't find it in him to even try and deny Sebastian's words. He shouldn't be so surprised, Sebastian has always been that way, painfully honest. One of the many reasons he was drawn to the him and why he couldn't fully cut Sebastian out of his life.

The candor meant he didn't have to pretend, that he didn't have to meet some insane standard that somehow exists in McKinley… he liked it. He liked who he was when he was with Sebastian, it reminded him of who he was before he changed his whole life. He realized the stark difference of who he was in Dalton and who he was in McKinley. Who he is when he dons the blazer is completely different from who he has been in the past weeks- and if he was being totally honest, in the past year. He doesn't deserve the safety and familiarity of who he was in the halls of Dalton. Blaine wasn't that boy anymore, too much has happened. He's not sure if he can remember who that person even was.

"This real Blaine you're talking about," Blaine asked quietly, his gaze casted downwards. He has never looked and sounded more young, more lost. "What else is he like?"

Sebastian was taken aback by the vulnerability in that question and that Blaine would openly display it. It took him a while to answer but he gained his footing as Blaine's smile brightens with each word, "Classic Dalton boy: ambitious, driven, charming. But he's also compassionate, brave, kind, selfless, crazy talented… and super hot."

"He sounds like someone I'd like to meet," Blaine looked up at him through his lashes.

"He's still there, just-"

"Would you help me?"

The confusion Sebastian felt must have registered on his face since Blaine added, "Would you help me find him?"

"Of course." Sebastian said without so much as a moment's pause.

"That is if you're not busy, I mean, it's fine if you-"

"My number is in the blazer pocket." Sebastian said with a grin, cutting off the start of Blaine's rambling. The chuckle that escaped Sebastian from the incredulous shock on Blaine's face echoes around them, wrapping them in something both feel familiar with, "What? Did you really think I gave you the blazer for no reason?"

"You're unbelievable." Blaine scoffed with a shake of his head.

Sebastian has an all too pleased smile on his face, "Text me where and when, Anderson."

The bell's rings echoes around them signalling the end of a period. They shared one last look before students milled around them to get to their next classes. Sebastian lets himself be pushed by the flow, his eyes doesn't stray from Blaine's hazel ones, it was Blaine who looked away first, ducking his head as a light blush stains his cheeks.

Sebastian was half-way down the corridor when he called back, "And Blaine,"

"Yeah?" looking up from where he was distracting himself by playing with the piping of the blazer.

"Vanilla suited you better." Sebastian said with a wink before disappearing amongst the crowd of blue.


End file.
